A Little Magic
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: At the time around Christmas, he seems to slouch. Why is it, nobody wants to find out? She wants to and she will, and maybe, just maybe...This might be the best Christmas. Yes, that is meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**FMA? Nope, Not mine. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

"He doesn't seem so happy…" the man sighed, flapping his white wings "I really hate it when he acts like this around the holidays. He needs to learn to cheer up…" The angel got an idea that he thought was quite fitting. He tilted forward and swiped a handful of snowflakes.

"What he needs, is a little Christmas spirit…" he smirked, blowing the snowflakes out of his hands and onto the ground below.

* * *

><p>Edward skidded down the halls, Alphonse right behind as they threw the wreaths of holly up onto the walls.<p>

"Edward, Alphonse!" Havoc laughed "Can you save some decorations for the actual office?"

"Sorry, Jean!" Ed grinned, adjusting his Santa cap "Come on' Al!" The blonde sped past Havoc to the office, in which Breda was taking a nap.

Yes, it was that special time in Amestris once again. That day that brings so much joy was just a day away. Christmas time. So, as the pleasant day wears on, the members of the military happily went about their time, preparing for Christmas.

"Hey Al, pass me that candy cane, will ya?" Ed chirped, a grin on his face.

"Will you eat this one?" Al sighed, fiddling with a trinket around his place.

"Of course not! I'm just gonna put it on the tree!"

"That's what you said about the last three."

"And didn't I put them on?"

"You ate them, moron!"

The brothers laughed together, enjoying their cheer. But a certain colonel lurked in the shadows with a sneer.

"Why do people care about Christmas?" Colonel Mustang groaned "It's just a day, like no other. Why do people always hover, over these things that mean so little? It's driving me insane! It's making me brittle! I swear, this holiday's such a pain!"

"Cheer up Mustang, enjoy the season." Riza smiled as she passed by "Look at everyone, the airs full of cheer! You don't need to grieve, and grovel in fear."

"Who's groveling, Lieutenant?" Roy snapped "I'm simply doing my job! This festive time has everyone acting like slobs!"

"Not true, Roy" Riza snapped "I don't see why you're so blind to all of the joy! Get up and see people, enjoy yourself." Turning away she muttered "I think this grumpy attitude of yours is affecting your health."

Hayate barked and followed his master, much like a sheep herding into a pastor.

"Come on, Colonel, join in the fun!" Ed called from the tree "We're nearly done!"

"This is idiotic!" Mustang snapped "It's stupid and dumb! In fact, it's crap!" It was then; he stormed out, his coat at hand, as he stepped out into the cold, increasing his woe. Mustang left his friends with confused and gloomy woe, as he stormed out into the snow.

"Enough with this junk." Roy murmured "Enough with the lights, the cheer and the glee. All I care for right now is just to flee!"

The colonel sat down on his bed, opened a drawer and hanged his head. He took out an old, worn crumpled-up paper, which was dated fifteen years ago, the twenty-fifth of December.

On it said a message from the Fuhrer, which read as followed:

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_I'm sorry to say, that your father will not return to you in any which way. _

_He was killed in battle. And I regret to give you this message on Christmas Day._

**~Fuhrer**

Mustang stifled a tear, refusing to show his weeping nature. If only they knew, if only they understood, why it is he never would enjoy Christmas the way they do.

Meanwhile, back at Headquarters, they carried on in silence. Still taken back by Roy's defiance.

"What's his deal, anyway?" Ed growled "Maybe he should just stay away!"

"Brother, maybe he has a reason…" Al said "After all, it's pretty hard to hate this season."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jean yawned "He probably left so he could just whine."

Riza, on the other hand, was not quite sure. She glanced out the window, watching the snowflakes fall. And for a moment, she swore, she could see Roy. His shadow was projected onto the wall by the candle he had by his side. His face showed no trace of the earlier snide.

Why is it she could see this so clearly? Like it really was there? Hawkeye knew something was bothering Mustang. Something she never quite knew. Maybe it was a sickness, a sort of flu? Whatever the reason, Riza stood on up. She gathered her coat and her cute little pup.

She didn't answer the questions that were directed at her, but walked straight along. She would discover what was going on.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**(Maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Hawkeye!" Ed called, sprinting to keep up "Why did storm off? Like someone just asked you to define pi?"

"Brother, why are you speaking in rhyme?" Al blinked "You don't do that most of the time."

"So I WASN'T the only one who realized this!" Ed exclaimed "When I find I found out who did it, they're going to taste my fist."

Hawkeye stopped in her path, and looked over to the two brothers. Starting to be absorbed into their wonder.

"Yes, I guess it _is _quite peculiar." She said "Or maybe's someone's idea of sick humor. But in any case, that's not quite it. I'm going to go see what's making the Colonel so upset."

"Who cares about him!" Edward snorted "I should kick him in the shin! DAMMIT, this is SO distorted!"

"…Whatever the case Edward," Riza explained "There must be a reason why he acts this way. Maybe he had a rough Christmas or two. Or some illogical thing that has to do with shoes."

"…Why would his shoes affect how he acts?" Ed grumbled under his breath "If he has a good reason, I guess he doesn't deserve to be smacked. In any case, we might as well tag along." It was then Ed grinned his grin "Maybe we should sing some Christmas songs."

Riza rolled her eyes and went on ahead.

"Come if you want Ed." She said.

So the brothers went with Hawkeye, to see what was the matter, with the Colonel who caused such a clatter.

On the way there, Edward got an idea.

"Hey, Lieutenant, have you ever heard of 'The Christmas Carol'?" the blonde declared, worrying his brother and friend.

"Um, yes?" Riza replied.

"I have an idea how to bring this to an end." Ed smirked.

* * *

><p>Roy read the letter over a fifth time, feeling much like slime. This was something he didn't think he could get past. The clock on the wall chimed the time, 10 o Clock. That was when something really weird happened.<p>

A ghostly wail filled the air and Mustang felt himself stiffen. He felt as if being stalked by a griffon. Before him, what does he see? A glimmering version of his dead companion, Maes.

_"Yo Roy!" _he chirped _"Enjoying the ploy?"_

"H-hughes?" Roy stammered, shaking his head "I thought you were, well, dead."

_"I came to warn you, Mustang."_ Hughes' ghost said _"You will be haunted by three, not-so-much like me. Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls 11!"_

"Wait, isn't it supposed to be one?" Mustang groaned "You know, I don't believe in ghosts. Let me get a gun…"

_"This isn't a joke Roy," _Maes warned _"This isn't a joke. Now be careful, you MIGHT just choke…"_

The ghost disappeared, leaving Colonel alone once more. In a few moments, he was dismal again. And his despair increased galore.

Time ticked by, slow and steady. And Mustang had his ignition gloves ready. Maybe he fell asleep while being sad. And this was just a dream that's gone bad. That could be the case, no doubt about that. Or some idiotic stuff about a too-tightened hat.

Just then, when the clock struck eleven, a light emerged as quickly as to leave the Colonel sightless for a moment. When the light cleared, standing there was a suit of armor, looking slightly embarrassed.

Roy groaned and narrowed his eyes at the boy, feeling rage rising in his throat.

"Alphonse, what the hell is the meaning of this?" he snapped "Seriously, I'm getting really pissed!"

"I apologize Colonel, it's not my fault!" Al yelped "I'm also apparently the 'Ghost of Christmas Past'."

"What do you know about my past?" Roy yelled, clenching his fists "Al, so help me, I'll fucking beat you with a mast!"

Al shook his armored head, filling with dread.

"Unfortunately, we thought of a way to be sure we're right what we say."

"What do you mean? My past shouldn't be seen!" Roy growled.

"I'm sorry Mustang, I really am." Al sighed "But trust me, this isn't a scam."

**To be continued…**


End file.
